With All His Heart
by Rissa Havoc
Summary: After and encounter with her and a sleepless night, Tamaki decides to confess his feelings for Haruhi. TamaHaru,my first OHSHC fic, Read and Review PLEASE!


-1

**With All His Heart: After an encounter with her last night, and a sleepless night, Tamaki believes it is time to be honest with Haruhi.**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing: TamakixHaruhi**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club, and this is my first OHSHC fic too. There may be some OOCness, but like I said this is my first OHSHC fic.**

She always felt so light to him, and fit in her arms perfectly, he never once thought of her as a burden. In fact all he wanted to do was spoil her rotten from the very moment he had met her. She was his "daughter" and he was the "father", it was as simple as that, he would show her a world and teach her the things that only he knew. To an outsider, it would look odd and many would question his words and his actions but all of that didn't matter he loved her truly and he would protect her with every fiber of his being.

How and when that changed, he really didn't know or better yet he never expected. He never expected him pressing his lips against her soft lips, his tongue exploring her mouth and his slender finger running through her hair. This girl, she was supposed to be his 'daughter' he decided that when the truth about her gender was revealed. He wasn't supposed to have these thoughts, the simplest actions she took shouldn't have affected him so, and he wasn't supposed to think about how perfectly they fit together.

Opening up his violet-blue eyes, staring up at the ceiling watching the fan circle slowly before him, thoughts of the night before hit him suddenly. Jerking up from the bed, he ran for the phone and quickly dialed the phone of the girl he was with last night. Did she hate him for what he did, for it was something no father should do to their daughter no matter how much love they had for her. He heard the phone ring three times when a feminine voice answered on the other end, "Hello Fujioka residence?"

His voice stopped in his throat and he gulped down his pride quickly but his words still came out uneasily, "Ha-ru-hi?" His normally smooth and calm voice just came out as a squeak, unsure if it was actually the girl he dreamed of the night before or her overly effeminate father.

"Speaking," she said curiously on the other end, a bit of anticipation in her voice as if she was waiting for someone to call her. "May I ask who is calling?"

"It-it's me…Tam-Tama-Tamaki," he said quickly, quietly a bit of fear in his voice, completely unsure of what his cross-dressing 'daughter' had to say to him, or if she even wanted to hear from him.

"Oh, senpai," she said quickly and flatly, "what is it that you need now." She said coldly into the phone as to hide what she was really feeling from the night before. Right now she was doing her best at showing him that nothing would change for them but the butterflies in her stomach fluttered as she waited for the next words that Tamaki would say.

"I believe…That we should, uh, talk about…you know…what happened," he said as he ran a free hand through his sweat soaked hair, looking towards the door of his room. His thoughts pondering if any of the servants were listening in on the phone conversation or his Ranka was listening on the other end. "But not on the phone…You wouldn't object to meeting with me?"

**Later in the Day**

Him and Haruhi, meeting each other, alone without the worries of the other Host Club members looking over their shoulders. There is no reason to cut words, no reason to watch his actions, no reason to just say the words that had been haunting him for so long. It was his turn finally, after all the misery the twins put him through, all the jealously he had for Kyoya's constant communication with Ranka and Mori and Honey's closeness to her in spite of how little they spend with her. It was just him and Haruhi, the way it should be in his mind, and it was his time to shine in her eyes.

Waiting on the bench lost in his thoughts of what he would say and how would he say it plagued his thoughts. He didn't hear the approaching footsteps in the soft grass, he didn't notice the girl that he was waiting for standing there in front of him.

"Senpai, I really think it was a bad idea for me to meet you if you are just going to sit here and have disgusting, perverted thoughts about me," she said softly and coolly, taking in the glazed over look in his eyes, as he looked up at her. His eyes went over what she was wearing, and nodded approvingly for some reason. Haruhi merely blinked at Tamaki's actions and tilted her head curiously, and looked down at her own choice of clothing: A white t-shirt underneath a spaghetti strap dress, finished off with a pair of denim capris.

"Senpai, you wanted to meet me to discuss what happened, so let's discuss it," she said softly, looking down at the grass below her feet, attempting to hide the blush that was creeping over her cheeks. Her heart was pumping, for the night before it was impossible for her to get any sleep. Every time she shut her eyes, she imagined and felt his lips against hers and his fingers in her hair and worse yet, him going even farther. Her dreams ran away from her, so when he called her earlier that day it was unexpected and it was anticipated.

Tamaki's heart beat was erratic, he didn't know how to address her, his eyes looked around the park and all the eyes that were on him and her. "I-I," he began as his eyes continued to scan the park for anyone familiar, and they did as she saw two heads of red hair in the distance, "can't discuss this here?"

"What," she asked surprised, and squeaked out in even more surprise as his hand grabbed at hers and he pulled towards the waiting car. Led into the car, and her body pushed as she was pulled in, her hand in his and blush that stained her cheeks not ready to go away. "Senpai," she whispered out, her breath hitting his skin, her heart beating faster than before, her thoughts jumbled up.

Tamaki groaned out and moved his face, to look into the eyes of the girl that stole his heart. Moving his head slowly, his lips inches away from her, sweat dripping down his face, the feeling over her heart beat against his chest beating in sync with his. This wasn't exactly what he would call the ideal way to confess his love, but if it had to be this way it would have to do. His free hand moved slowly and touched at her chin, his thumb rubbing slowly and softly at her cheek, feeling the heat of the blush that had formed on her lips. His nose slowly moved along hers, as he licked his lips softly, gazing into the chocolate orbs that only she possessed. He breathed in taking in the scent of her, which consisted of Strawberries and Crème, and intoxicating smell alone and his control slipping more and more away from him.

"Haruhi…I want to kiss you…is that okay," he asked softly, he felt her head nod in his hand, and that was all he needed. His lips closed the gap that was between them, his kiss was soft and innocent to start off and deepened as the seconds went on. Their entwined hand moved to the side, his free hand traveled to her back as he pushed her body against his and his tongue played at her closed lips looking for entrance. With a small moan from the girl his tongue plunged in, and he was exploring her mouth carefully and slowly. This went on for so long, just them in his car kissing, going somewhere undisclosed, when the car jerked to a stop they pulled away from each other.

Blinking slightly, Tamaki looked out the window behind her and saw their school behind them. _Why the hell are we here_, he asked himself quietly, holding the girl of his dream in his arms and smile on his face. "Haruhi…I love you…You know that right?"

Haruhi nodded quietly, as he kissed her again, it didn't matter where they were, he just wanted her to know. The moment was perfect, that was until the door to the car was opened suddenly and the rest of the host club stood there staring at the duo in shock. Tamaki pulled away quickly, his eyes locked with Kyoya's, who stood there holding the car door open.

"You're late," the raven haired boy said with a growl, taking in the scene before him.

The twins stood there, mouths agape, trying to comprehend what exactly they were seeing. "Tono and Haruhi…in his limo…K-Kissing," they questioned each other, before they both grabbed Haruhi away from Tamaki and into their arms. Leaving Tamaki in the car, flustered and blushing, all of his best laid plans with the girl he loved with all his heart ruined. "Haruhi…This is unacceptable…Expect to be severely punished for you actions," the devilish twins said in unison loud enough for Tamaki to hear.

**End**

_Alright there you have it!! What do you think?? Leave a REVIEW and let me know because I might continue writing stuff for this fandom!!_


End file.
